mchart onehsots
by ilovedinoskaley
Summary: really simple onshots
1. Christmas Hats

"Just put it on."

"That is ridiculous. I am not putting that thing on my head." Diane pushed the small wreath, that had been decorated with candles, back toward Kurt; just as her phone buzzed.

He didn't say a word as he walked around the table, lazily. Diane stared down at her phone, exasperatingly, it is Christmas.

"Please." Very rarely does Kurt pout, but when he does Diane can't look; she is powerless when he does.

"No."

He came up behind her and slid his arms around her, hands settling on her hips.

"Just for a second?" He smirked to himself as he kissed right between her jaw and her neck.

She frowned and placed it on her head reluctantly, good thing she loved him.


	2. Elevator Fights

"You can't just expect me to do what you say exactly when you say it!"

"We are engaged now, Diane and I think that I deserve a say in how long you spend at work. That's all!" Kurt waved his hands about and paced in front of Diane's desk as they argued.

"You don't have any say on how I spend my life." Diane was furious, rarely has she ever allowed a man to tell her what to do.

"I am not trying to tell you how to spend your life, Diane." He thought back on what he had said when he walked into her office, 'we are leaving in ten.' That was a stupid thing to say.

"Then what are you trying to say? Because I have work to do." She stood up, picking up two files and walked toward her filing cabinet.

"I am saying that I love you and I am asking when you were thinking of coming home." Kurt leaned back on her desk and watched her walk across the room.

Diane wasn't going to give in. She was so irritated after all of the clients and stressed over all of her work that she wasn't about to let this be easy for him.

"I don't know." She said opening the file cabinet, dropping in the files, and slammed it shut.

"Please, I'm sorry." Kurt grabbed her wrist as she walked back to her desk, pulling her toward him.

"Kurt, stop." She put a hand on his chest, pushing him away, but he pulled her closer; a hand holding her wrist and the other on her hip.

"Just forgive me. Please?" Kurt looked at her and then let go of her, but she didn't move away.

"It's fine. Everything is fine. Let's just go." Diane gave him a light meaningless kiss on the corner of his mouth and then gathered her coat and bags.

"Okay." Kurt knew that everything wasn't okay, she was still mad and he was still in the dog house.

He waited to talk again until the elevator door shut, "have you had anything for dinner?"

"No." She said quickly and then looked down at her watch.

"Diane, just talk to me." Kurt said after he pressed the stop button for the elevator.

"Kurt. I want to go home." Diane tried to reach for the main floor button, but he cut her off by grabbing her hand.

"Too damn bad. Tell me what is going on. How can I fix this?" He wanted to be close to her, but he knew that she would make it hard for him.

"Just don't Kurt." Diane folded her arms and faced forward.

"Okay. I was wrong, is that what you want to hear? I shouldn't have tried to control you."

"No. I didn't need to hear that!" She dropped her bags facing him. "I didn't need to hear anything. We are fine I told you that!"

"I don't believe you!"

She took a step toward him and pulled his head down and kissed him soundly.

"See we are fine." She told him pressing the main floor button.

"I guess our definitions of fine are different." He said quietly as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"What was that?" Diane was less angry, but she still wanted to tease him.

"Nothing." He said as she took a step so that she was a foot away from him.

"Are you sure, Mr. McVeigh?" She ask putting her hands around his neck.

He wasn't going to question her current mood swing so he replied with a simple, "yep."

Sh laughed and then pull him in closer as she gave him a kiss.


	3. Beautiful

Kurt studied Diane's face as she slept. The smile on his face grew as his eyes met with the tangled mass of hair on her head. He had never seen it this messy before and it was beautiful.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Diane felt his eyes on her as eyes opened a crack.

"You're beautiful." Kurt said simply, then he reached up and kissed her forehead.

"Are you kidding? I probably look like I went to hell and back." Diane laughed, swinging he legs off the side of the bed and she was about to get up when Kurt managed to loop an arm around her waist and pull her back into bed.

"You are beautiful." Kurt was more serious this time, making Diane look down and he hair dropped in front of her face, "seriously."

"Kurt.."

"I'm just being honest." Kurt told her as he gently pulled her down on top of him and he kissed her softly.


	4. Six Hours

Six hours. It took six hours for a baking challenged woman to bake and decorate a cake for her husbands birthday. Kurt's birthday. It had to be perfect.

"Diane, are you home?" Kurt yelled as he opened the front door. Even though they had been married a year now, they never knew when the other was going to be home.

Diane panicked, she quickly picked up the cake and stored it into the refrigerator.

"Yep."

"You called and told me to be home early, do we have any plans?" He asked walking behind her, right as she closed the refrigerator door, wrapping his arms around her.

"Do we, Mr. Birthday Boy?" Diane asked turning around in his arms.

"Really?" Kurt clenched his jaw, he hated celebrating his birthday.

"Yes," Diane pecked his lips with a smile.

~ Time Skip ~

Kurt tried to suppress a laugh as the cake dropped the floor, causing frosting to hit the wall and make a massive mess on the kitchen floor.

Diane stared the floor for a minute and then turned on her heels and walked toward their bedroom; trying to stop the tears.

"Diane." Kurt felt terrible as he jumped the mess and followed her to the bedroom, "Diane, wait."

He walked into the bedroom and Diane was laying on her side away from the door.

"Diane?" Kurt said quietly as he walked to the edge of the bed.

Diane didn't respond.

"Is this spot taken?" He pushed down on the spot of the bed behind her.

"No." She finally spoke.

He say on the edge of the bed and as soon as he did she turned and hugged his torso tightly.

"I worked for hours on that and now its gone." She nestled her head into his side.

"That doesn't matter. It is the thought that counts." Kurt put his arm around her.

She forgot about the cake.


	5. Relationship Activities

Relationship Activities-

Who falls asleep on the couch?

Diane, more often, when she gets home late from work, but Kurt does sometimes when he stays up late in the lab.

Who makes friends with the neighbors?

Depends who their neighbors are and their political views.

Who is the adventurous eater?

Kurt. He is always trying to get Diane in on it, but she is always trying to get him to try sushi... He won't budge.

Who hogs the covers at night?

Diane, but Kurt lets her.

Who forgets to do the dishes?

Kurt, he can get easily distracted.

Who tries to surprise one more than the other?

Kurt. Whether it be him trying to prank her or surprising her with flowers.

Who leaves dirty laundry on the floor?

Kurt. It pisses Diane off to no end.

Who stays up until 2 AM reading?

Diane. She keeps Kurt up sometimes when the book is getting really good.

Who sings in the shower?

Diane and Kurt thinks it is the cutest thing ever.

Who takes the selfies?

Mainly Diane, but they never really do because she never thinks she looks good enough for a picture.

Who plans date nights?

Kurt and Diane. He plans them, but has to get her permission first.


	6. Cookie Dough

"Don't touch." Kurt playfully growled, as he grabbed Diane's sides.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Diane placed a formed cookie dough ball into her mouth.

"If you keep doing that, we won't have cookies." Kurt moved the pan and batter away from Diane, where she couldn't reach.

"Okay, fine." Diane moved in front of Kurt and gave him a kiss.

Little did he know that she snuck a hand behind him and stole some more cookie dough.


	7. Art Gallery

"This is stupid." Kurt stared at each painting momentarily, before turning around and becoming distracted by anything and everything.

"Hm?" Diane pretended not to here his childish statement and she stared at the painting looking for the artist signature.

"When can we leave?" Kurt spun around on his heels like he was a five year old.

"Come here." Diane held out her hand and Kurt took it. She then pointed out the main meaningful parts of the painting.

~ Time Skip ~

"They still looked like they were painted by five year olds." Kurt said as they walked out of the art gallery.


	8. Please Sleep

"You need to sleep." Diane told Kurt as he laid there in bed with his head in her lap.

"The case doesn't make any sense."

"Sleep, please?" Diane rubbed his scalp with her nails, making his eyes close momentarily.

"But-"

"Kurt. Please?" Diane brushed the hair away from his face like he has done to her so many times before.

"Okay.


	9. Cold Nights

"Hey I thought you were going to bed?" Kurt asked as Diane walked into the living room, all wrapped up in a blanket.

"It is freezing in there." Diane said sitting on the edge of his armchair.

"Come here." Kurt lifted up his blanket and pulled Diane half on top of him.

"Thank you." Diane said quietly, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

He then turned softly and kissed her forehead.


	10. His Hugs

She loved hugging him. Kurt's hugs were nothing special, but it always made Diane feel safe. Cliche, but true. When they would hug she would just bury her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. He would kiss her temple and allow herself to be soft for a minute. She didn't have to be Diane Lockhart, the Ice Queen. She was Diane or just Hun. Sometimes she felt so stupid about how girlish his hugs made her feel. She loves his hugs. She loves him.


	11. Into Hell

They laid in bed facing each other. Kurt was kissing Diane's fingertips and Diane smiled to herself as she watched him.

"I would follow you into hell, if I had to." Diane said letting her thoughts flow from her mouth.

"I love you." He said before he captured her lips with his.


	12. Romeo

"Whoa, Romeo." Diane said when Kurt surprised her with a kiss.

Kurt cocked hid head and gave her a confused look, "Romeo?"

"Well, I- Ah, just- I mean-" he stopped her babbling and kissed her again.

"I wasn't offended." He told her when his lips pulled from hers, "just surprised."


	13. Flannels

"Are you freaking serious?" Diane said as she pulled from a kiss, looking over Kurt's shoulder at the clock. 5:48. _Time flies by when you are having fun_ , she thought quickly.

"What?" Kurt asked as his eyes watched Diane hop out of the bed and into the darkness of the room. The previous night, Kurt shut the blinds in hopes of making Diane late for work the next day… mission accomplished.

"I have a meeting at 6:30 and it is a forty mile drive into the city." She reached around for the nearest article of clothing with happened to be a flannel shirt. Kurt's flannel shirt.

"Need a ride?" Kurt sat up and clicked on one of his side lamps, by the bed. That's when he could clearly see that she was wearing the flannel, _his_ flannel.

"Could you?" Diane worked on the buttons of Kurt's flannel, trying to cover her bra. _Great, I am putting this stupid thing on and I need to get dressed for work, but I wore my other clothes yesterday and people will start to make assumptions,_ Diane's mind was racing and swirling with everything that needed to be done and every rode block that was in her way.

"Yeah." Kurt swung his legs of the bed and watched her pick up her scattered clothes in his shirt. She looked good, too good. Her hair was messy and fluffed, not to mention that her clothing was little to none.

"Hey, come here," Kurt grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "you look good in flannel."

"Well thank you." Diane said pulling on the back of his neck towards her, so she could kiss him. _I wear the most expensive dresses and clothes to work, but he gets excited over a flannel… Christ Almighty._

"You are going to be late." Kurt told Diane, pulling her on top of him.


	14. Late Night Snacks

"So you are finally eating today?" Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen. He glanced at the stove clock, 12:34. She had only taken a bite from his toast this morning when she ran out the door to get to the firm and she said she couldn't meet him for lunch and came home at eleven and said that she had eaten dinner which Kurt knew was a lie.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Diane looked up from her popcorn. She couldn't go to sleep. Her mind was still on work, even when she watched TV with Kurt. Everything was just crap right now.

"No. I reached over for my wife and she wasn't there." Kurt leaned against the counter next to her; he looked her up and down. She was still wearing her dress from work, but her heels were sitting on the kitchen counter so that she wouldn't forget to put them in her closet.

"Sorry." Diane said with a shrug, but she wasn't sincere. It was so late that she didn't care too much anymore, but then again she did. She couldn't handle a fight at home too.

Kurt shrugged and opened the cupboard over Diane's head. Only looking because he had nothing else to do and the conversation pretty much went dead.

"I have work tomorrow." Diane said dropping her head on his shoulder. His cologne smelt like home to Diane, right now.

"I will get out the sweets then." Kurt opened the top cabinet and pulled out a blue Ziplock baggy of miscellaneous candy with one hand and with the other he pet the back of her head, holding her close.


	15. Three Words

"I love you." The words slipped from Diane's mouth as she leaned back into Kurt's arms. She was almost positive he was asleep, but she couldn't not say it. Diane loved him. There was no way around it. Yes, it seemed like a purely physical relationship at times, but when they spoke it all meant something. He made her feel so girlish and weak at times. The three words were perfect for that time. After a year of not seeing him, just by the way she missed him was enough to show she loved him. A slight worry was in the pit of Diane's stomach, _what if he wasn't asleep? What if he heard everything and he thought she was crazy?_

"I love you too." He whispered back sleepily wrapping an arm around her torso and the other under her pillow.

Diane slept easy that night. She was in love and someone was in love with her. Everything was just so right and even though something horrible was probably going to happen tomorrow, she can always have Kurt to call home.


	16. McHart Relationship Questions

McHart Relationship Questions-

 **Who is the big spoon/little spoon?**

Kurt- big spoon

Diane- little spoon

 **What are their nicknames for one another?**

Kurt- Cowboy

Diane- Hun

 **Who is the better cook?**

Depends on what it is. Usually Kurt though.

 **What is their song?**

*did not put anything, but if you have an idea please please please comment!

 **Who remembers their anniversaries?**

Both of them, they love to spend time with each other those days. Not as much of a gift giving occasion.

 **What is their favorite thing to do with each other?**

Reading. Sometimes they will switch books or sometimes she leans her head on his shoulder and reads the book with him.

Who 'wears the pants' in the relationship?

Depends who you ask. Diane sometimes says it's Kurt, but everyone knows it's Diane.

 **If they were to go to the beach, who would lounge under the sun, and who would actually swim?**

Diane would lounge until Kurt dragged her into the water, but it is always _too_ cold.

 **Who tells the other to quit bouncing their leg?**

Kurt. Diane always puts her hand on his knee when it starts to annoy her.

 **Who falls asleep on the other?**

Diane falls asleep on Kurt and he loves it.

 **Who jams out to music the other hates?**

Kurt sometimes plays country music really loud in the lab. Diane always makes the comment, "this music is always about a lonely drunken cowboy who lost his love."

 **Who starts the pillow fight?**

Diane when Kurt says something stupid.

 **In the morning, who is the early riser and who is the one who pulls them back to the bed for cuddles?**

Diane wakes up first, but Kurt loves to stay in bed with her.

 **Who watches horror movies and acts tough, only to be freaked out at night later?**

Diane. She likes to acts tough, but Kurt knows the when she casually hugs him and buries her face in his arm that she is kind of scared.

 **Who is more prone to jealousy?**

Diane will drop not so slight hints that she doesn't like the other woman, but Kurt goes silent for the night when he gets jealous.

 **Who gets up and makes breakfast for the other in the morning?**

Kurt likes to make breakfast in the mornings for Diane when she sleeps in late.

 **Who's better at comforting the other?**

Kurt. Usually his hugs to the trick.

 **Who will pin the other down and tickle them after a fight?**

Kurt because he loves to see her smile and he doesn't make as big of a deal of their fights as she does.

 **Who uses all of the hot water?**

Diane does. Out of all of the things that do not bother Kurt, this one bothers him.

 **What is the most trivial thing they fight over?**

As much as they try not to let it bother them, politics.

 **Who does the most cleaning?**

Diane, she loves a clean house.

 **Who steals the blankets?**

Diane because she is controlling even in her sleep. Kurt doesn't mind too much, when she does he will just pull and arm around her to get some of the covers back.

 **Who leaves their stuff lying around?**

Diane and Kurt. Kurt leaves little pointless things around like clothes and books. Diane leaves her case papers, flashcards, and she loses her glasses sometimes too.

 **Who remembers to buy milk?**

Whoever gets the honor of taking the shopping list to town that day.

 **How often do they fight?**

They fight when they are both on edge from work.

 **What do they do when they are away from each other?**

When one goes on a trip for business and such, they will talk on the phone for long periods of time when they aren't busy.

 **Who kisses who first?**

It is fairly equal. When Diane is rambling or when she is stressed, he will kiss her. Whenever Kurt is being Kurt, Diane likes to kiss him.

 **Who complains about everything being too expensive when they go shopping?**

Kurt.

 **Who sings in the shower and the other secretly loves it?**

Diane sings in the shower and that is the only time she sings, sometimes she hums though.

 **Who has Careless Whisper on their phone to play at inappropriate times?**

Kurt. Once when they were watching a TV show, that only Diane wanted to watch, Kurt started playing it to get Diane's attention.

 **Who initiates hand holding?**

Kurt likes to hold her hand when she is sad or when they are sitting in bed reading.

 **What do they dance to in the living room?**

Slow country music. Diane says she hates it, but she loves dancing with Kurt to it anyway.

 **Which kisses the other to shut them up?**

Kurt. Just. Kurt


	17. Fights

"Why can't you just decide what you want? Why do you let other people dictate your wants?" Kurt was upset, but he somewhat understood why she go to Coasta Rica with him.

"Because things are happening at work the past few weeks and I can't just up and leave!" Diane couldn't take him yelling at her for doing her job.

"Can't you just understand that I love you, okay?" Kurt let it slip and he wanted to go hide in a corner.

"What?" Diane heard it, and he said it.

"I-I, ah, said that I- that I love you." After he said that, she kissed him. How could she not?

"Then you will understand why I have to decline." Her hand on his cheek, before she walked out of his office- heading toward her car.


	18. Midnight Randomness

Kurt couldn't sleep, he wasn't tired if anything he was hyper like a five year old.

"What would it take for you to become a republican?" Kurt asked loudly into the dark.

Diane was almost asleep, key word almost. When she heard that she wasn't angry, but she was bewildered and annoyed by the stupid statement. Good thing she was hugging a pillow. She pulled it from her grasp and swung it around hitting Kurt right in the face, dragging it back to her grasp and snuggling back up.

"So I will take that as a maybe?"


	19. Evening Talks

"Do you think that we would still be together if we hadn't of gotten married?" Diane had her head laying on Kurt's shoulder, she was twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"I would love to say yes, but I don't know." Kurt told her, even though it pained him. He turned and placed a kiss on her temple.

Diane yawned and closed her eyes for a second, "do you really love me?"

"That was a stupid question." Kurt sighed tiredly.

"That was a stupid answer." Diane said quietly, falling asleep- little by little.

"I do love you. I remembered how much I really loved you when I first saw you, you were witty and you wouldn't take anyones crap. I liked that and I thought as soon as I walked in that door, 'Christ is she beautiful." Kurt said recalling the memory of that first time he got to interact with her.

Kurt was hit with a burst that was a mix of love and energy, he tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her lips that told her everything she needed to know.

"I love you too." Diane said placing a sleepy second kiss on Kurt's jawline.


	20. Lightning

"Kurt." Diane whispered at a barely even audible tone.

"Hm-huh-what?" Kurt asked raising his head like he had been caught sleeping in class by his 7th grade language arts teacher.

Diane cringed as she heard another roll of thunder and then the room brightened up by the flash of lightning outside the house.

"What's wrong?" Kurt was still in a half sleepy daze.

"Uh-nothing." She told him, lying through her teeth.

"Don't lie. You woke me up for some reason." Kurt was now fulling awake and pulled himself up into a sitting position so that he could look at Diane. He flicked on the side table lamp and she was there wide eyed and curled up, the blanket half over her head.

Diane wasn't going to admit her fear of thunderstorms at night. they could be in the middle of the day, dusk, or dawn. Just not at night.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms?" Kurt asked as he turned the lamp back of and sank back into the bed sheets and then took his arms and wrapped them around Diane.

He felt her head nod slightly against his chest.

"I won't go to sleep until you are asleep." Kurt told her as he rubbed her back softly.


	21. Day at the Beach

"Come on, Diane. We came to Coasta Rica to have fun. Not to read books and lounge in beach chairs." Kurt said sitting down on a towel at Diane's feet, his hair dripping. It hung in front of his eyes making Diane want to sweep it back and kiss him.

More than anything, Kurt wanted to see her in her bathing suit. She had worn the cover up all day and he has beed dying to see what lies underneath.

"But I thought this was to relax." Diane whined closing her book and setting it in her beach bag.

"One swim." Kurt asked sweetly, taking Diane's hand, kissing her fingertips, knuckles, and palm.

"Fine." Diane couldn't really say no with him being this cute. She slipped off the gray and white cover up, to reveal a red bathing suit that made Kurt smirk and bite his tongue before he wolf whistled.

He pulled her up out of her chair and almost have dragged her as quick as possible toward the crashing waves.

"No, its cold." Diane stopped on the edge even though Kurt was tugging at her hand like a five year old wanting to go to a toy store.

Kurt couldn't stand it, he pulled her towards him so she was knee deep and then pushed her into the water with a splash.

She rose from the water coughing profanities that Kurt couldn't make out, but "God damn it, Kurt" came out the clearest.

He didn't know what to do, but he knew that she wanted to kill him at the moment. So out of pure instinct he kissed her, she wanted to kill him a little less after that.

"Are you freaking serious?" Diane asked, her arm around his neck and the other hit him not-so-lightly.

"I love you." Kurt said and Diane's only response was to shove him backward into the water and to run back to the safety of the beach. He was going to have to catch her.


	22. NEW TEXT MESSAGE

*NEW TEXT MESSAGE*

Diane looked down at her phone as it light up on her desk and buzzed twice. She would have ignored it, but it was from Kurt.

The message was a picture of half of Kurt's face with an older Chinese woman at the counter who must not have noticed him taking the picture. The caption read- TAKEOUT FOR DINNER.

Diane pressed the camera button and took a picture of her desk that consisted of paper work and her laptop. She then typed- Great, but I have a ton of work though. Might be late.

She set down her phone and as soon as she did she picked it back up, going into her recent messages and saving the picture of Kurt. Just as she did he sent her a message.

It was another picture of himself in the truck frowning. He texted- Okay, but at least send me a picture of you. Since I won't see you until after dinner.

Diane did not want to send a picture of herself. She stood reluctantly and went to her nearby mirror and checked to make sure that she looked good. She then sat back down at her desk and wondered how she should take the picture, so she simply took a picture of her desk again replying with- NO.

Seconds later Diane got another text with a picture of a stop light. His text read- I am on my way to see you then.

Diane didn't bother to send a picture, but she replied- Fine then.

Sure enough, ten minutes later there was Kurt walking into her office, takeout in hand. She stood as soon as she saw him through the glass doors of her office.

"I will stay until you finish." Kurt told her as he set the takeout on the coffee table and strode over to Diane. Once she was in an arm's length he had a hand on her waist pulling her closer.

"You don't have to."

He pecked her lips, "I don't have to, but I want to,"


	23. Adorable

"She is so beautiful." That was the only thought that could pass through Kurt's mind as he looked over to his wife who was sleeping on his shoulder as they were reading in bed,

He slowly slid her glasses from the bridge of her nose and then folded them up setting thin on his nightstand. Then he placed her bookmark, a small picture of Diane and himself into the place the book was open to. Then he closed the book as well and placed that on his side table and waked her just enough to have her slide into the sheets before he flicked off the lamp.

"Adorable." Kurt said to himself as he rolled over sliding his arm around her torso.


	24. Ferris Wheels

"I had fun today," Diane said as they reached the top of the Ferris wheel, she wasn't near Kurt, but she was looking around elsewhere. Kurt couldn't take that, they should be making out at least.

"As much fun as this?" Kurt asked as he leaned backwards quickly and then back forward and then continued doing this.

"Kurt Michael, stop that this instant!" Diane hit him on the shoulder, one hand was now gripping the bar and the other was gripping the back of his shirt.

"Stop what?" Kurt asked stopping for a second and then starting again, "This?"

"Yes! That!" Diane was now up against him, holding on for what she thought was dear life.

"Okay." Kurt shrugged and pulled an arm around her keeping her close.


	25. Impersonations

"Come on what is your best impersonation of me?" Kurt asked, his one arm was behind Diane and her head was on his shoulder.

"Yup." Diane said with a little bit of a southern twang and then she died laughing.

"That was good." Kurt smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Okay what is your best impression of me?" Diane asked looking up from his shoulder.

"Kurt, not now. I am trying to read my book." Kurt whined as girlish as he could.

"I do say that a lot." Diane laughed and she couldn't help, but kiss him for that impression.


	26. Rants

Kurt was going on and on about a new gun that he just added to his collection. He was so excited, he took her though all of the technical jargon and was explaining everything to her and she was barely listening because she was distracted by how adorable he was being.

She tilted her head and smiled noticing that his hair gets messier when he is excited.

"Diane? Diane?" Kurt said carrying out the last syllable longer than it should have been held.

"Hm?" She wasn't going to tell him how cut he was because he would deny it and just now except the complement that was given.

"Where you even listening?" Kurt was hurt by her lack of listening.

She laughed and pecked him on the lips, "You are just so cute when you get excited."


	27. Squeak

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

Diane rolled her eyes ignoring Kurt's childish behavior. He should have gotten rid of that horrible office chair weeks ago,

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

She gripped her pen tighter and then loosened her grip. He was like a freaking five year old who shouldn't be allowed to sit in the teachers chair because he would be a disturbance to the whole school.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

She tried to ignore it as best as possible, but she was running out of patience. Diane was thinking about killing him with her tape dispenser.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"Are you okay over there, Miss Lockhart?" Kurt was trying so hard to annoy her and it was so working. He had to suppress a laugh.

"Fine."

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squ-

"ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KILL YOU."


	28. You Are Good At This

Diane hugged Kurt from behind, he was cooking dinner and she was so happy to see him. It had been such a long day.

Kurt turned his head and kissed her forehead, before turning around and backing her up to the island, in the center of the kitchen and hoisting her to the counter top.

"I missed you." He gave her a soft kiss and let his forehead lean against her's as he smiled at her.

"You are really good that this." Diane told Kurt as she kissed him gently, again and again.


	29. IS TOO!

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"I'm glad you agree." Diane smirked as she elbowed him once more.

"Oh whatever. That is not the big dipper." Kurt squeezed her side again.

"It is, but you can think what you want." Diane told him as she laid her head down on his chest and he greeted her action with a hand on the back of her head.

"You are stubborn as hell." Kurt told her rubbing her scalp with his finger tips.

"So are you." Diane slid an arm around her and hugged him from the side.


	30. Foreheads

Kurt rested his forehead against Diane's watching eyes as they moved on occasion as she dreamt. Not wanting to wake her he slowly lifted his hand and traced a line from her temple, around her ear (tucking hair back in the process), and along her jaw.

Diane mumbled something and then spoke sleepily, "Kurt, go to bed."

She then threw an arm around his neck, her hand in his hair. Kurt then leaned down and kissed her bare bicep, making her smile.

"I love you too." She knew the exact language he spoke through all of his actions.


	31. Jealousy

"Diane, I have to say that you are a wonderful cook." R.D. said between bites of pasta.

Kurt smiled to himself, and then refocused his attention back on his plate.

"Well I did have a ton of help." Diane says grabbing Kurt's had, momentarily, squeezing it.

R.D. ignored her reply and continued, "You cook a whole dinner and then you manage to look so beautiful afterwards."

Diane was rendered speechless for a moment and found that he was being quite forward making her slightly uncomfortable, "Well, thank you."

"Come on, Kurt. How did you catch a beauty like this?" R.D. referred to Diane,

making her slightly annoyed with being 'a beauty like this'.

"I don't quite remember." Kurt said simply. Oddly enough he did not enjoy discussing his wife's beauty, oddly enough, with other men.

"I also noticed that you are quite a shark in the court room. Very sexy." R.D. made the last comment quieter even though Diane and Kurt heard.

Kurt took his hand and placed it on Diane's knee, squeezing.

"Excuse me?" Diane scowled at R.D. never had she disliked being complemented according to her beauty, but she was more than uncomfortable at this point.

"I was just saying that you are a very sexy woman, I don't mean to be too forward, " R.D. told her, but Kurt mumbled 'too late' which only Diane heard, "But when I see a beautiful woman I just have to say something."

"You should watch your step." Kurt told him in a voice that was more like constructive criticism than a threat.

"Oh come on, McVeigh. You wouldn't do nothin'." R.D. laughed heartily, making Diane bite her cheek. She wanted to leave the room, just go up to her bathroom and lock the door.

Kurt didn't say a word, but Diane put her hand on his, that was still sitting on her knee, because he was holding on pretty tight at the moment. He loosened his grip, but then held Diane's hand instead of her knee.

"Diane, I don't understand why you are with him." R.D. stated simply causing Diane's jaw to clench.

"For starters, he doesn't treat a woman like another piece of meat." Diane couldn't hold her tongue any longer, her inner feminist was ready for a fist fight.

"It is time for you to go." Kurt said simply, standing and guiding his hand toward the front door.

"Diane when you realize that you could handle a bit more than this conservative wimp. Give me a call." R.D. stood and smiled a disgusting smile at her, with a wink.

Kurt hit him. He had always been conservative. Calm, cool, and collected. He hadn't hit anyone since his junior year of high school when Clarence Wakeman made

one too many 'your mom' jokes. Hitting R.D. felt even better because Diane meant so much to him and everything that R.D had said he knew made Diane uncomfortable and self conscious.

"Alright." R.D. said moving his jaw in a circle, rubbing right where he was hit, and there was a little blood where his lip split, "I will talk to you."

"Yeah sure." Diane said folding her arms as the front door shut behind R.D.

Kurt strode his way back to Diane and kissed her hard. He kept walking, backing her up, until she was pressed up to the back of the couch. His hands roamed her back until they found her dress zipper and the he pulled it down.

"We should probably go upstairs." Diane told him as he moved his lips to her neck, slowing pulling off her dress.

"No. Here." Kurt said pulling her lips to his.


	32. Malcolm Overby

Kurt texted Diane as he walked onto the elevator- On my way up now!

"Hold it!" A dark haired man said running toward the elevator as the doors started to shut, Kurt held his had out keeping the doors from shutting, allowing the man to slip into the elevator with a, "Thank you."

Mystery man repressed the button that Kurt already had glowing. The man was talking on his phone, so Kurt leaned against the nearest wall watching the numbers change.

"I know she is married, but hey a little bit of Malcolm goes a long way." Kurt raised an eyebrow and grinned to himself.

"Her name? Oh, Diane." Malcolm said making Kurt's eyes narrow a bit.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his hand. It was Diane- Can't wait. I love you.

"Oh, yeah. She was a handful in bed and her legs." Kurt couldn't deny what Malcolm said, but he knew that he was the only one who could say something like that.

"Yeah, I heard she married a ballistics expert. That's dull as it is. Plus she doesn't even like guns." Malcolm laughed, "At least I am a lawyer."

"You are a jackass." Kurt thought to himself,

"Yeah, I will tell you about how she is in bed, after all of these years, tomorrow at work." Malcolm said slyly as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Good luck." Kurt told him as she strode confidently towards Diane's office. Kurt hung back and leaned against the receptionist desk.

"Thanks, but I don't need it." Malcolm said snidely, no wonder he and Diane didn't make it too far.

Kurt peaked around the corner and he could see straight into Diane's office. She was packing up her bag, her back to the door, she turned as Malcolm walked into the room.

He started talking as soon as soon as he entered. When he finished he could see Diane's face slowly turn up into a smile that then turned into her cackle laugh that she does when something is really funny. She then proceeded to pick up her bags and leave her office with him on her heels.

"Go to hell. You cheated on me and you are saying that you are willing to take me back?" Diane was walking along the hallway and she spotted Kurt before her stomach clenched and she suddenly felt sick. She had never told him about Malcolm.

"Well yeah." Malcolm said following her.

Diane stopped as she saw Kurt, "this is my husband, Kurt McVeigh."

"Bullshit." Malcolm said with a snarl as Kurt put an arm over Diane's shoulders, "I was just on the elevator and he didn't say shit when I-" He stopped himself short.

"Yeah, I didn't say anything." Kurt said as Diane pressed the button with the down arrow, she entered the elevator right away.

"But. But-" Kurt cut his babbling short.

"She is still a real handful in bed." Kurt said with a simple nod before he stepped back into the elevator, the doors shutting leaving Malcolm to stand there confused and rejected.


	33. Silver Bullet

"Go away." Diane yelled back to Will interrupting Kurt and her's silent conversation.

Kurt gave a small laugh before putting his focus back on Diane's lips. One hand of his was on her hip, the other was on her thigh moving up her dress little by little.

"Woah." Diane said back up from Kurt's touch and straightening out her dress.

"Later?" Kurt asked with a nod.

"Later." Diane smiled and him stepping forward, her hands sliding around his neck, and her lips pecking his.

"Diane, recess is over in three." Will yelled through the door making Diane look at the ceiling and sigh in frustration.

"Okay." Diane yelled back breaking away from the Kurt and heading back to the door, "You ready to win this?"

"You are amazing." Kurt marveled down at her moving her hair back and kissing her softly.


	34. Meeting Justice

"I have to take a quick shower. Don't leave, okay?" Diane pointed at the half naked Kurt in her bed and he watched the door shut behind Diane.

He looked around her bedroom. Kurt has never seen it in the daylight before and it was nice kind of like a princess's room.

There was a whining from the room over, but so Kurt having the mentality of a five year old had to go out and check it out.

Kurt looked around the living room and then spotted a dog in a crate near the washer and dryer. That's probably why Diane got up and left in the middle of the night.

"Well hello there." Kurt said kneeling by the crate and unlocking it allowing the small dog to jump on top of him. She smelt his hands and licked his face.

TIME SKIP

"Hey, Kurt?" Diane questioned as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and a towel around her head.

"Hm?" Kurt hummed as he played with Justice on the bed, dragging a tennis ball around and having her chase it.

Justice was soon distracted with her owners presence in the room cause her to jump off the bed and hop around Diane's legs.

"Someone made a friend." Diane smiled as picked up Justice, planting a kiss on her fuzzy head, and then setting her down again before sitting down at her vanity, "she usually doesn't go near strangers."

Justice stared up at Kurt with a dog smile that said, "Welcome to the family."


	35. Monopoly

"This takes forever." Diane whined as Kurt made a payment for a new hotel. They sat on the floor of the living room and they had been practically snowed in the past two days.

"You don't like this because you are losing." Kurt told her receiving one of his plastic hotels to hit him in the face.

"Yeah. This game sucks." Diane shrugged as she laid on her back and 'made it rain' with the money that she did have.

"Why are we playing?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at Diane, upside down.

"Because I said we had to do something other than each other." Diane laughed before Kurt threw the paper money at her.

"Oh, yeah. It was you that ruined today's plans."

"Whatever." Diane threw the dice at him, one hit him in the chest the other missed his left ear by an inch.

"Race you upstairs?"

"Why not?" 


	36. Spider

Kurt was on his way back into the house, from the barn, when he heard a scream from the house. He then broke into a dead sprint toward the house and over one hundred different horrible scenarios ran through his head before his hand even reached the handle to the back door. Diane was standing on the living room table and Justice was in her arms.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kurt wildly looked around the room searching for something broken or an intruder or some blood.

Diane realized how stupid she seemed right now, she was screaming over a spider that she saw running across the hardwood floor, near her foot. Either way she couldn't force herself to come off the table until that little arachnid was dead.

"Okay let's get off the table." Kurt said holding out his hands, but she didn't move a muscle, "What's wrong?"

Diane took a deep breath, "There was a spider."

"Okay, where was it?" Kurt asked looking towards the floor and Diane was so confused that he wasn't making fun of her. Will thought it was the funniest thing ever.

"What? Oh, it went under the couch." Diane said pointing to the long couch that she had abandoned her book onto.

"Ok." Kurt left the room and grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen. He returned and lift up the couch with a heave. Surprisingly the spider was bigger than he thought and didn't move too much. He grabbed the spider in the paper towel, killing it between his forefinger and his thumb, throwing into his desk waste bin.

"My hero." Diane said as she held out her hand while the other set Justice onto the table to jump down, she placed her hands on Kurt's shoulders to have him help her down. His hands were on her was as he picked her up and set her on the floor, "sorry about that."

"About what?" Kurt smiled his hands holding her waist.

"Probably scaring you half to death." Diane looked down at the floor with a slight laugh, but Kurt raised her gaze when his lips pressed against hers.


	37. Too Late

"Why are you using our bedroom as an office?" Kurt groaned turning to the edge of them bed, looking were Diane was sitting open legged on the floor learning everything that she could in the next hour for a case that she has already spent three hours working on. Why did Alicia hand this to her last minute?

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Diane threw her comment back at him and bit her lip at her response, trying not to laugh. This case made no sense. Why would you have a lawsuit about these kinds of pointless things?

"Because you have the light on." Diane started laughing. She couldn't help it. He didn't say anything particularly funny, but she was so exhausted and she still needed to finish reading four more briefs that she can't sleep right now.

"What did I say?" Kurt asked sitting up in bed. He was smiling at the mere sound of her laugh, but he was still confused. He didn't try to say anything funny.

"Nothing." Diane held her breath and then exhaled deeply trying to keep her composure, so that she could finish her work.

"Okay. Well you should come to bed I think I have finished about two books on how to sleep if your wife is Chicago's top litigator." Kurt wished that Diane would have sat a little closer to the bed and then he would at least be able to feel her.

She started laughing again. Now Kurt knew what was happening. This happened once when Diane had to stay up because she had to wait at the office about two hours late after work and by the time she got home most would have put her into an institution by the way that she sounded.

"Diane come to bed." Kurt was now kneeling the floor, stacking folder after folder into his hands until he was back up and snout to put them away into Diane's bag.

"No. I have to work." Diane jumped up, but she lost her balance and fell back onto the bed causing her to start laughing again.

"No." Kurt pushed her into the bed and followed her in, keeping a strong arm around her.

Even though the giggling didn't stop until well after 1:45, she would thank him in the morning.


	38. Who takes longer showers?

Who takes longer in the showers?

"Diane, seriously, hurry up." Kurt said opening the door to the bathroom and opening the shower curtain.

"I would be fast if you wouldn't barge in here every two seconds demanding me to hurry up." Diane finally turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Well thank you for finally finishing, took you about forty five minutes, but I hope it was worth it." Kurt said hitting Diane's butt as she left the bathroom.

"Settle down, cowboy or I will get back in that shower."


	39. CCT 2

how do they make up after a fight?

They sat on the couch in a awkward silence, loving and hating each other at the same time. This fight was about how Kurt allowed another woman to flirt with him, and he encouraged it!

"Why?" Diane asked folding her arms and her legs at the same time.

"I don't know. Probably, because you are hot when you are jealous, but you were eyeing our waiter all night." Kurt growled.

He didn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of nothing, all he wanted to do was to keep her eyes off of the young guy bringing drinks.

"Eyeing?" Diane threw back at him, completely appalled by his statement.

"Yes. Eyeing." Kurt turned toward her exasperatingly.

"I was not!" Diane stood angrier than ever.

"You were, so why can't I flirt a little."

"Because I am your wife." Diane wanted to walk out the front door and she chose a different exit, she left the room, heading for the bedroom.

"Diane!" Kurt got up following her, but she had shut the bedroom door and locked it behind her.

"I am not unlocking this door." Diane told him, she wanted to end this fight, but the only way that was going to happen was if she won. She slid to the floor using the bed as a backrest.

"Diane, unlock this door or I will break the God damned door down." Kurt had never really gotten angry like this before. He would get upset make a comment or two and stay silent for the rest of the evening but this was different.

"No." Diane was crying now. This was all so stupid, fighting over who was or wasn't flirting. Who cares?

Kurt took the key from the top of the door. He knew she didn't want him in there, but he needed to end this. When she cried he felt like his world was crashing. His hero, the woman who was as tough as nails was crying because of him.

"Diane?" Kurt said as he slowly opened the door. He looked down at her, she wiped her eyes quickly, leaving a little bit of smudged mascara.

"Hm?" She hummed trying to act okay even though nothing felt okay.

He kelt down on one knee, placing both hands on the sides of her face, and wiped her tears with his thumbs, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have flirted. It was a waste, she wasn't pretty enough."

Diane couldn't help but smile and give a small chuckle that made him lean forward and kiss her temple.

"I am a mess." Diane laughed with a sniffle as Kurt helped her off the floor.

"A beautiful mess."


	40. Chapter 40

who prefers rain? who prefers sun?

"Rain. I am going to read." Diane said excitedly as she closed the back door after Justice and walked back to the bedroom to grab her book.

"How am I supposed to get anything done with this rain?" Kurt asked Diane from the living room. He folded his arms and spun on his heels.

"Just read a book with me." Diane told him with a slight pout.

"I have something more fun that reading that we could dabble some time in." Kurt said moving toward her, taking her waist in his hands.

"I am going to read." Diane pulled away with a smile knowing that he was going to try to distract her, endlessly.

"I am going for a walk if you want to come with." Kurt told Diane as he walked through the kitchen, stopping to kiss he cheek. Diane was leafing through a magazine, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Its too hot out." Diane told him shrugging and flicking the page.

"It is perfect for getting things done." Kurt told her as he walk out the back door, Justice at his heels.


	41. Chapter 41

"I was thinking about getting-" Diane started before a straw wrapper flew across the table, hitting her in the forehead and then she mumbled, "Man child."

"What was that?" Kurt asked with a sly smirk.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself."


	42. McHart High School

"Hey, um, ah, Diane." Kurt McVeigh said tapping the shoulder of Diane Lockhart, one of the most beautiful girls in the entire high school.

"Hey! Kurt, right?" Diane said with a sweet smile that made Kurt's knees go weak.

"Yeah, so, um, hey-" Kurt began, but Diane interrupted with a smirk.

"Hey, again." Diane had to admit that she had never really talked to Kurt, but he was always so kind and cute with his hair hanging in his face.

"Okay. Sorry. This is hard for me. Um, like if you wanted to- would you like to- this is harder than I thought." Kurt babbled and Diane repressed a smile at how adorable he really was.

"It's okay. Are you trying to ask me out?" Diane asked lowering her head, trying to catch his eyes that were staring more at her blue flats.

"Well-uh-yeah-to maybe like prom or something, but knowing you, you probably have a date or something or if you like generally don't want to." Kurt was ranting and babbling he completely missed Diane say, "I would love to."

"Kurt. Stop. I said that I would love to." Diane picked out a pen from her bag, taking Kurt's hand making him shiver, and she wrote her number on his hand. "Call me?"

"Of course."

~NIGHT OF PROM~

"Did I already say that you looked beautiful?" Kurt asked awkwardly as he drove Diane to the dance in his small pick-up truck.

"Yes, you did." Diane wasn't into the whole dating scene even though she has had many offers and most were from boys who had too much testosterone in their system.

"Why did you say yes to me?" Kurt couldn't contain the question any longer, Diane turned to him with one eyebrow raised.

"Why not?" Diane looked to Kurt as he parked the car in a spot at was a little bit of a walk from the gym door, but Kurt was unconvinced and Diane could see that, "Okay, well the other guys were arrogant when they asked me and you were so conserved and adorable and your babbling."

Diane then realized she was going off on a tangent and he was staring at her. Kurt leaned closer to Diane. He couldn't help it, he felt like he needed to kiss her. She saw him leaning in and she hesitated momentarily before placing her hands on the side of his face, with as much confidence as she could muster, and pulled him to her lips.

"Tonight is going to be fun." Kurt smirked brushing some of Diane's hair away from her face.

~IN THE DANCE~

"THE PROM QUEEN IS MISS DIANE LOCKHART." The principal said loudly and the student body clapped and cheered.

Diane raised her hands and squealed excitedly, and planted a kiss on the corner of Kurt's lips.

"That your girl?" One of the senior football players asked Kurt who was two times smaller than the brutish teen behind him.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Kurt shrugged as he admired Diane's form walking up to the front of the room.

"Well I have asked her out four times and she always said no." The jock said simply and then added, "There must be a reason why she chose you."


	43. McHart High School 2

"Your know we have been dating for a couple of weeks now." Diane had her head laying on Kurt's shoulder. So many people would think that Kurt is a wimp because of how lanky he seemed, but Diane knew that he was so much stronger under that flannel.

"Yep." Kurt pressed his lips against her forehead.

That night was one to end the school year, leaving them for a world of summertime college packing and hopefully some relationship progress, but tonight was special. They were laying in the back of Kurt's truck, laying in blankets and in each other's arms.

"We are going to be leaving for college too." Diane told him, but now she was sitting up on her heels. Kurt could see the flannel that Diane took from him, hang from her shoulders a little bit.

"And?" Kurt was confused at her direction until Diane shifted, so that her knees were on either side of Kurt's pelvis.

"Promise me that you won't let us die. Don't let our relationship die." She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Okay. I promise. I promise that our relationship will not die. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure we don't fight and to make sure that when we do I will always say I am sorry. I promise that I will spend time with you and that-" Kurt's beautiful tangent was cut off by Diane kissing him.

"How the hell did we not meet sooner?" Diane asked finally laying on Kurt's chest.

"Some things were just meant to be."


	44. Justice POV

I jogged into mom's bedroom. She was laying up on the bed, almost too high for me to jump up. I padded around the room, my stupid necklace thing jingling around my neck. The water was running in the room with the oversized porcelain bowl, the white pit mom sometimes used to give me a bath, and where dad was currently finishing his bath time.

"Justice, honey. Come sit by me." Mom said from the bed that made my head turn quickly, and she patted the side of the bed.

I broke into a sprint toward her, I do love her so much. With a bound and a leap, I am up on her and dad's bed and she grabs me and pulls me into her lap.

"How is my baby?" Mom had her hands under my front legs and she held me up, leaving me reached for the ground with my hind legs.

"Are you talking to the dog again?" Dad walked in one of those rough blankets on his face that mom would use on me when my hair is wet.

Mom hushed dad as she put her hands over my ears, "that is my baby you are talking about."

"Okay what do you think?" Dad asked pulling the towel from his face and revealing a new face that I have never seen before.

Mom shrieked and started laughing, scaring me to jump off of the bed. He looked so strange. The hair on his face was gone. It was so weird.

"Come here." Mom waved dad toward her as I circled the bed and jumped up on the other side.

Dad crawled up into the bed toward mom's feet and he stopped when he was on top of her and her hands were on his face.

"Oh my gosh." She felt his whole face and then pulled him in their lips were touching, they do that all the time.

I felt my head tilt to one side and I stared at dad's face, until he noticed.

"Is someone staring at me?" Dad asked moving off of mom and then laying on his back, laying me on his chest.

"She thinks it is weird too." Mom laughed kissing dads shoulder as dad scratched my right ear.


End file.
